cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trusty Trunky
Trusty Trunky is the fourth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Cheeky Chocolate is working on the Indian Railway. She is amazed by all the animals on top of trains, cows sleeping on the track and elephants wandering around the countryside. She disapproves when her friend Lippy Lips tells her the elephants used to help shunt the carriages, but when Cheeky Chocolate ends up derailed in a paddy field, an elephant comes to her rescue. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Lippy Lips *Cupcake Queen *Casper Cap *Shankar *Sir Topham Hatt (as an Elephant) *The Indian Breakdown Cranes (do not speak) *Apple Blossom (cameo) *Spilt Milk (cameo) *Babette Baguette (cameo) *Pink Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Blue Dum Mee Mee (cameo) *Rolla' Kate (cameo) *Sneaky Wedge (cameo) *Ring-a-Rosie (cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo) *Toasty Pop (stock footage) *Saucy Pan (stock footage) *Sarah Fairy Cake (stock footage cameo) *Dolly Donut (stock footage cameo) *Judy and Jerome (stock footage cameo) *Alfie (stock footage cameo) *Oliver (stock footage cameo) *The Ffarquhar Policeman (stock footage cameo) Trope List *'Alliterative Name:' T'rusty '''T'runky. **Also, 'C'upcake 'Q'ueen the 'R'oyal 'S'hopkin. *'''All Love Is Unrequited: Due to her prideful nature, Casper Cap doesn't return Cupcake Queen's crush on her. *'An Aesop:' There are different ways of doing things. *'The Bus Came Back:' Lippy Lips and Cupcake Queen, two Shopkins that were introduced in The Great Race, finally return in this episode. *'Call-Back:' Cheeky Chocolate mentions in her narration that she met Lippy Lips back in Shopville, obviously referring to "The Great Race". **During the And Knowing Is Half the Battle segment, Cheeky Chocolate recalls the events of "Saucy Pan and the Whale". *'Distracted by the Sexy:' The second she sees Casper Cap go by, Cupcake Queen gets distracted while introducing herself to Cheeky Chocolate. *'Honorable Elephant:' Early in the episode, Lippy Lips tells Cheeky Chocolate that elephants used to work in the shunting yards by shunting trucks when the Shopkins were busy. Trusty Trunky helps push Cheeky Chocolate back onto the rails after she derails, much to the ire of Cupcake Queen when she goes to fetch a breakdown crane. She even washes the mud off Cheeky Chocolate's face afterwards. *'Imagine Spot:' Cheeky Chocolate has a rather bizarre one in which Sir Topham Hatt is an elephant and picks up Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, and Spilt Milk like toy trains. *'Lampshade Hanging:' After she gets derailed, Cheeky Chocolate remarks that she needs to stop daydreaming. Fantasy sequences have become common in every episode as of Season 22 due to the new change in writing style. *'Leitmotif:' A variant of "You Can Only Be You", Cheeky Chocolate and Lippy Lips' duet from "The Great Race", can be heard when Lippy Lips first appears in the episode. *'Meaningful Name:' Casper Cap's name means "light of the world", which fits her due to Cupcake Queen's crush on her. *'Screen Tap:' The elephant squirts water on the screen at the end of the episode. *'Shown Their Work:' Elephants really did help on railways. *'Small Name, Big Ego:' Cupcake Queen, who is very prideful of her railway and her crown. You could say she's the Indian equivalent to Strawberry Kiss. *'Suddenly Voiced:' Cupcake Queen, who now has proper speaking roles starting from this episode. Also goes for Shankar, whose first appearance was a brief cameo. *'Toilet Humour:' When the elephant shoves its butt in Cheeky Chocolate's face in order to get her back on the track. Thank God that the brown stuff on Cheeky Chocolate's cheek was just mud. Trivia *At the end of the episode, Cheeky Chocolate mentions the events of the nineteenth series episode, Saucy Pan and the Whale. Stock footage from said episode and the twentieth series episode, Mucking About is used. *This episode marks the first of several things: **Cupcake Queen's first speaking role and first appearance in an episode. **Lippy Lips' first appearance in an episode. **The first episode written by Becky Overton since the nineteenth series episode, Wild Water Rescue. *Nikhil Parmar, Sheena Bhattessa and Sanjeev Bhaskar join the voice cast. *This is the second episode to be named after an animal with a name, the first being Putrid Pizza and the Gremlin. *This is the first production since The Great Race to feature Kate Murphy as part of the voice cast. *This is the only episode of the twenty-second series set in India where Charubala does not appear. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team Category:Episodes